


Wildflowers

by Nutella0Mutt



Series: Odds & Ends [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Flowers, Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, Multi, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26023930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nutella0Mutt/pseuds/Nutella0Mutt
Summary: Lance wants to surprise Keith, but it turns out Keith has one for his boyfriends, too.
Relationships: Keith/Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Odds & Ends [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888945
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Wildflowers

“Lance.”

Startled, Lance shrieks in a very manly way and spins around, eyes wide.

“Oh! H-hi Shiro. Babe. Baby. You’re home early!” Lance stammers, trying and failing to hide a giant bouquet of flowers behind his back.

It didn’t do him any good. Not only had Shiro clearly seen it before Lance turned around, but the entire dining room was also covered in flowers. Sweet peas were in a pretty little vase on the table, next to a colorful flair of carnations and marigolds. Ferns and baby's breath clustered around blue irises and yellow daffodils. Lilies and violets and sunflowers were still resting on the table, next to a partially unwrapped bouquet of vibrant gladiolus. Soggy newspaper and rubberbands littered and floor, along with several hundreds of leaves and cut stems.

Shiro’s eyebrows disappear into his hair.

“What is all this? Are we running a secret flower shop out of our apartment that I wasn’t aware of?

Lance sighs and places the bouquet in his hands, something with reds and purples, into an empty vase and awkwardly dries his hands on his apron. His head is down.

“No. I’m sorry for the mess, Shiro. I’ll clean it up. I meant to fix everything before you got home.”

Now that won’t do.

Shiro puts his coat and briefcase down by the doorframe and gathers Lance up in his arms. He rests his chin on top of Lance’s head just the way Lance likes it.

“Don’t worry about it, sweetie. But I’m home, so how can I help? What are we doing?”

Immediately Lance perks up and shines his big blue eyes at his boyfriend.

“You’re in? You’ll help?”

Shiro can’t keep the warm smile from his face. “I’m always on your side, Lance. I’ve told you that. You and Keith.” He gives Lance a peck on the cheek and nuzzles into his neck.

Lance giggles and nudges Shiro back.

“Careful, if you do that we’ll never be done before Keith gets home.”

“Oh ho. So it’s for Keith, then?”

Lance surveys the flowers that still need to be put in water, ideas on arrangements still fresh in his mind.

“Well, he got that promotion the other day. We were going to celebrate by taking the day off for a picnic at our favorite spot, but then he had to immediately start his new work.”

Shiro hums. “Yes, that was supposed to be today, huh? You don’t work today and I traded shifts with Allura so she could get off on her birthday. But why all the flowers?”

“Well,” Lance starts off shyly. “I figured if we couldn’t bring Keith to the wildflowers, I’d bring the flowers to him. And just do the picnic here. I have the wine and cheese and sandwiches already prepared. I’ve been picking up extra shifts so I could afford everything. Fortunately, the florist gave me a nice discount.”

God, Shiro loves this man. This wonderful, kind, compassionate, thoughtful, gorgeous man who loves his boyfriends with all his heart. Shiro can’t help but dip Lance and kiss him hungrily. Lance melts into putty in his arms and moans in response.

And that’s how Keith finds them.

“Uh, do I even want to ask? Is Lance starting a flower shop here? Where people come to get flowers and watch the hot owners make out?”

Lance pulls back with a start, but Keith is smirking from the doorway, arms crossed and a backpack slung around a shoulder.

“Keith! You’re home early, too!”

Lance runs the short distance to Keith and leaps into his arms. Keith chuckles as he hugs Lance tight.

“Yeah, the boss let me off early as an apology for having to go into work today. God, I feel really dumb, now.”

Lance pulls back with a questioning look as Shiro leans in for his kiss, too.

“How so?” Shiro asks.

Sheepishly, Keith reaches for his backpack and unzips it. He pulls out a strange cone wrapped thickly in newspapers, and it isn’t until he’s halfway done wrapping it that Lance gasps.

Keith holds out a bouquet of red roses to Lance. It’s a little worse for wear, having to survive the ride home on Keith’s motorcycle, but to Lance it’s perfect. Tears start to fall from Lance’s eyes and he rubs at them quickly.

“Wait, what’s wrong Lance? Did I do something-”

Lance throws himself into Keith’s chest, who wraps his arms around him automatically, petting his soft hair as he tries to make sense of what’s going on. Shiro looks on knowingly and drapes an arm across Keith’s shoulders. Keith looks to him for answers but Shiro just smiles in response.

“They’re perfect,” Lance mumbles into Keith’s chest. “They’re perfect thank you so much!”

“Whew, okay I’m glad. But that isn’t the only present I have for you two.”

Lance pulls back and he and Shiro tilt their heads, confused. Keith gives both of them a small kiss on the forehead.

“I got all of next week off, too. We can finally take a vacation.”

Lance beams at Keith as Shiro looks floored. They’ve been working so hard to make ends meet, and now they can afford a whole week off?

Shiro feels like he might faint. “A vacation? For real?”

“Yup, and I got enough from the bonus to get us plane tickets.”

Shiro’s jaw drops and Lance gasps. “No way! A _real_ vacation? Like, out of town?”

“More like out of the country, honey. Where was that place you wanted to go? The Alps?”

Shiro actually needs to sit down, and he falls heavily into one of the dining room chairs and threads his hand through his hair, lifting the bangs off his face. He can’t remember the last time he actually took a trip like this. Was it when he was still living with his parents?

“Oh my god, Shiro!” Lance skips over to him and shakes Shiro’s shoulder. “The Alps. Could you _imagine_? All the wildflowers on those gorgeous mountains. Oh my god! Keith! I love you!”

Keith smiles, pleased his boyfriends are so happy. “I love you, too. Now please, I’m dying to know what all this is about.”

Lance giggles and tugs both Keith and Shiro to the kitchen. “Well how about I show you instead?”

* * *


End file.
